The present invention relates to a condenser microphone.
Electret condenser microphones (ECM""s) typically include a diaphragm and ring assembly, a backplate, and a spacing washer separating the diaphragm and ring assembly from the backplate. They also typically include an FET mounted on a PC (printed circuit) board. ECM""s of the lower-end variety, are made in generally the same way and have two major drawbacks.
In these lower-end ECM""s, the parts are dropped into an aluminum housing, or can. Because of part tolerance problems, the parts may not be properly centered within the can, and this results in the active portion of the moving diaphragm being touched by elements that are not supposed to touch it, thus adversely effecting performance and production yield.
The main problem, however, is that the top of such ECM cans are rolled closed at the upper edge. The forces used to roll the microphone closed and sealed can be very large, and this force is transmitted though all the internal parts. All ECM""s use the product TEFLON xe2x80x9cFEPxe2x80x9d somewhere in their design to hold the electrostatic charge. Sometimes it is used as the moving diaphragm and sometimes it is used to coat the backplate. But TEFLON is soft, and under the rolling/sealing force, it becomes distorted and changes its thickness. As the thickness changes, the performance and yield of the microphone changes due to changes in the critical space between the moving diaphragm and the backplate.
It is an object of the invention to provide a condenser microphone.
In accordance with this aspect of the invention, the microphone comprises a cup-shaped housing having a base surface and an upstanding peripheral wall. The wall terminates at a distal edge defining an opening. The microphone further includes a diaphragm and ring assembly disposed on the base surface and having a peripheral edge, a backplate having a peripheral edge, and a means disposed between the diaphragm and ring assembly and the backplate for separating the diaphragm and ring assembly from the backplate. A substrate closes the housing opening, and a spacer is disposed between the peripheral housing wall and the peripheral edges of the diaphragm and ring assembly and the backplate. The spacer has an upper edge engaging the printed circuit board and a radially inwardly directed flange engaging an upper peripheral surface of the backplate.
It is contemplated that the spacer is plastic.
It is further contemplated that the separating means is a spacing washer.
It is still further contemplated that the substrate is a printed circuit board.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of constructing an electret condenser microphone.
In accordance with this aspect of the invention, the method comprises providing a cup-shaped housing having a base surface and an upstanding peripheral wall. The wall terminates at a distal edge defining an opening. The method further comprises inserting a diaphragm and ring assembly on the base surface. The diaphragm and ring assembly has a peripheral edge. The method still further comprises placing a spacing washer on the peripheral edge of the diaphragm and ring assembly, placing a backplate on the spacing washer, the backplate having a peripheral edge, and placing a spacer between the peripheral housing wall and the peripheral edges of the diaphragm and ring assembly and the backplate, the spacer having an upper surface. The method further comprises placing a substrate across the housing opening and on the spacer upper surface, and rolling the housing distal edge into engagement with the substrate to seal the microphone. The spacer transfers the rolling force from the substrate to the housing base surface.
It is contemplated that the spacer includes a radially inward directed flange engaging an upper peripheral surface of the backplate to transfer the rolling force to the housing base surface via the peripheral edge of the backplate, the spacing washer and the ring.
It is further contemplated that the spacer is plastic.
It is still further contemplated that the substrate is a printed circuit board.